


Brushstroke

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: Steve's been painting again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 20th prompt "Brushstroke."

Steve’s paintbrush slid over the canvas spreading the silver paint evenly. He tilted his head, considering the next stroke. He kept working, stroke after stroke, on his painting. He was so focused on his work that he didn’t hear the door open. His studio was quiet, peaceful. The sun flooded the room through the massive floor to ceiling windows, giving the room a warm golden glow. Steve was sitting on an old, paint speckled stool behind his easel. There were various chairs, two sofas, and about a dozen blankets strewn between them all. Steve liked it here. He liked to drag a chair or sofa into the sun and sketch, or read, or nap. The studio was like Steve’s own little bubble where he could be himself and work through his head space.

“Painting today?”

Steve nearly fell off of his stool. He dropped his paint brush and whipped around. It was Tony, standing directly behind Steve. “Tony! Uh. What brings you up here?” Steve stammered.

Tony shrugged and gazed out the window, “Natasha said she hadn’t seen you around the Tower in a couple days.”

“Oh! Uh. Sorry. I hadn’t realized how long it had been.” Steve blushed, scratching his head.

“Happens to all of us.” Tony shrugged. He kept his eyes everywhere but the easel. “That what’s got you sequestered away?” He asked, nodding at the painting.

“Yeah.” Steve’s blush turned a brighter shade of pink.

“Why would you want to paint that?” Tony scoffed, walking over to the nearest chair and plopping down. Steve stared at the painting that had him sleeping in the studio for the last few days. It was a close up of Tony’s arc reactor. The edges of the canvas were his skin tone and the scarring surrounding the arc reactor. The silver gleamed as if it were live metal. And the blue was shaded just right so it really looked like it was glowing.

“I paint the things that I think are beautiful in life.” Steve said, reaching down to retrieve his paintbrush from the floor.

“That thing isn’t beautiful.” Tony said, curling into himself in the chair. “It’s just a piece of tech keeping shrapnel from tearing through my heart.”

Steve stared at Tony for a minute. He thought of how Tony usually wore layers or thick shirts. He kept his shirt on when the team took a day at the beach. “It’s keeping you alive, and I think that’s beautiful.”


End file.
